


Complex Bonds

by Darkwater_Smidge



Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwater_Smidge/pseuds/Darkwater_Smidge
Summary: Throlo, Rue, Lassie, and ToloS decide the guest list for their wedding.





	Complex Bonds

     Some people joke that wedding planners for multicultural, polyamorous families could submit their seating plans as a master’s thesis. Experts in the field are often booked years in advance, each one sporting a unique degree or specialization they advertise with their services. They’re able to arrange everything with such skill it seems effortless, as soon as the family creates the guest list.

     And well, that is the problem in question. It’s been a few days since their new wedding planner sent them away to make a list with the instructions, “start with family then fill it out with friends.” A simple guideline. Right? But taking stock of the deaths, disownings, and a certain case of someone being 20 years out of time and technically “non-existent”, they’re left with a mostly empty list and a heavy silence between them.

     Finally, Throlo sighs at their silliness and says, “Well, of course Sally’s crew counts as family.” And like spring thaw breaking through ice, the names start flowing easily. Kunert, survivors from the Mines and the Roosevelt, a few close allies who had known ToloS’s secret. The list grows and grows with the people who helped build them to who they are. Happy times and sad, tied up in names from lives that led them to each other. And they wonder what they had ever been worried about.

     The final list comes with plenty of notes about which of the names count as family for which spouse. The wedding planner, a true professional, smiles and reassures the happy family that they’ll take care of everything. All the while vowing to speak with their advisor to count the final plan towards their degree in quantum entanglement.


End file.
